invader zim the ring wars
by jordanmac
Summary: my first fanfic 5 years affter zim and dib stoped fighting things have changed...really changed...


Invader zim

war for earth

It was 5 years since Dib and Zim stopped fighting things had changed zim was a little less crazy dib wasn't the freaky big headed kid anymore and there is a new kid his name is john he is the tech expert of the school he was always coming up with something crazy like the time he made a working death ray….or an atom bomb….or a laser weapon…..yea he was sort of insane….and zim changed as well he wasn't the little alien invader who came to take out our brans with spoons... he became the real protector of earth watching the sky's for his former leaders….dib helped as well with small things and john too so they basically were the only ones who knew there was an alien invasion coming…but it wasn't the irkans….it was something much more sinister

Location: the law and abiding truth

Truth looked from the bridge of his carrier the law and abiding truth he was angry not a human ship for five months now….what are they planning he thought to himself. Had they given up? He asked for a report on all covenant forces in the galaxy nothing? What do you mean nothing? He demanded then a small ungoy told him err…sorry to say my prophet but we have had no sign of the humans across all sectors. Truth thought to himself for a moment and let out a small grunt we must attack earth then…all of the pilots looked at him one of them spoke earth? The human home planet? We don't even know where it is…he was shot right there and then by an elite guard how dare you speak out against me truth shouted out shouted out we have found the location of earth and we have sent a small scout ship to see if it's true most of the elites went back to doing what they were doing except one her name was raffia morniee she didn't like the way the humans were treated most of their worlds glassed beyond habbatlty billions of people dyeing every day and for what? Just because they tried to communicate with us. raffia was against the covenant it was led by the ones who tried to destroy her race she had thought about hijacking a small ship and joining the humans but she had to be on the bridge 24/7 so it wasn't like she could walk out of there. She turned around and went back to manning the navigation controls

Location: earth zims house

Zim was out in the back garden with john who was making some sort of death ray it was like a typical death ray it was made of some old artillery gun zim found in a scrapyard. John was paseing. what's missing? Zim looked at him while sitting on the guns base. I don't know….a power supply? John stopped and looked at him. Zim….go get your voot .why? .zim asked puzzled. We need its power supply. zim let out an amused "ah" then went inside and piloted the voot done and landed it alongside the death ray and john went to connect the power source of the voot to the death ray john looked at zim and smiled. well then zim activate the voots engine…..zim did what he was told and turned on the voot making a slight hum and the death ray flashed to life john jumped up and down in excitement SCREAMING .HELL YEA! John stoped jumping and walked over to the death ray and pressed a big red button the deathray fired a long large green ray into the air until the ray hit something that wasn't there….the air flickered around it and stopped the death ray stoped a massive shape came into view friends of yours? john said jokingly zim hissed at him…this is not the best time…..

Location: covenant scout ship

By the gods what was that! The shipmaster screamed I don't know but its coming from section 45yob! One of the elites barked at him. the ships lights were flickering. how did that get though our shields? The shipmaster demanded to know .the ship started to sway from side to side the shipmaster was thrown out his seat landing on a passing by grunt he let out a small grunt and stood up he then looked at the grunt who was lying on the floor he kicked him killing the grunt instantly disgusting beasts…

Location: zims lab

I have never seen anything like it…. That's all zim could say as the computer showed schematic's of the alien ship. like what master? Gir had changed too after zim activated a device that made him more useful…he still kept his idiotic personality but it was suppressed .gir…go make me something to eat…..gir left the room zim looked at the ship it isn't irken…..in the first time in zims life he was scared….for his friend…for gaz


End file.
